This invention relates to prefabricated, knockdown cabinets, and more particularly to a novel panel connector by which pairs of cabinet panels are joined together by connectors which do not require the use of any tools.
Connectors to facilitate the securing of a pair of prefabricated cabinet panels together have been provided heretofore. However they have been characterized by one or more of their parts being secured, as by screws, to a panel, either prior to packaging or during assembly of the cabinets.
This invention is an improvement on my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,850.